One Last Confusion
by Fire Child
Summary: The Starlights at their best. Seramyu based.


One Last Confusion Scene  
by Firechild (tuxedomars at hotmail dot com)  
Rated: G

AN: Silly Starlights. ^_ ~ Hope you enjoyed it Breezedancer! :)

Seiya sighed happily, relieved that Kakyuu had been found, and soon they would be on their way home. To Kinmokusei. The words rung true to her ears. They were finally going home.

But first...

Taiki yawned and stretched sleepily, trying to shake off the sleepy haze. It was only when she heard a voice did she fully wake up.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep."

Taiki's purple coloured eyes shot open. Looking down, she realized Yaten was laying across her torso, passed out.

Star Maker groaned and fell backwards into the pillows. "Yaten, get up. You fell asleep in my bed again. And ON ME this time."

"No, I fell asleep in the purple cloud with the mushroom people," mumbled Yaten into her human pillow.

Taiki groaned and tried to kick at Yaten, but couldn't with her fellow starlight's weight. "The 'purple cloud' is my pajama bottoms Yaten. They're purple."

Yaten opened one green eye and turned towards Taiki. "And the mushroom people?"

Taiki sat back up and patted Star Healer's head. "That my dear, silver haired friend, is something out of your own twisted, warped little mind."

Yaten pouted, sticking her tongue out at Taiki.

It was then Taiki's heard several camera clicks in rapid succession.

And watched as their blue haired leader ran out Taiki's bedroom door.

"Oi!" cried Taiki, trying to get up. "Move Yaten!"

But Yaten had already gotten up, and was headed out the door after their fearless leader.

"JUST WAIT TILL THE TABLOIDS GET AHOLD OF WHAT YATEN AND TAIKI DO IN THEIR SPARE TIME!" yelled back Seiya, cackling as she ran down the hall of their apartment.

"Seiya come back here!" cried Taiki, rounding the corner into the kitchen, where the blue haired female was skidding across the wet floor.

"Aha!" she cried from the other side. "I just mopped, so you can't get me!" She ran through the living room.

"After her!" said Yaten, moving into the kitchen. And in her bare feet, slid down, hitting backside first on the wet tile.

"Ow," she sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Taiki stepped lightly across Yaten's stomach, jumping the rest of the way into the living room.

"OW!" cried Yaten, rubbing her abdomen.

"Sorry!" she cried back. "But we can't let her get away!"

Taiki hurried across the living room and came to a crashing halt in front of long red hair.

"Ouhi," she gasped, collapsing to the ground. Yaten did pratically the same thing, sending Taiki and Yaten both sprawling at their princess' feet.

"Hime, I...," Yaten began, but her green eyes narrowed as she saw Seiya hiding behind Kakyuu, holding several polaroids.

"My goodness," said Kakyuu. "I come back from seeing Serenity and I find my guardians trying to kill each other. What is going on here?"

"Seiya," said Taiki and Yaten in unison.

Kakyuu turned around and looked at the blue haired, blue eyed Starlight. "Well?"

Seiya grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did take a few photos of my fellow teammates....," she said, showing Kakyuu the pictures.

"Oh my," said Kakyuu, going through the photos.

"Aren't they so cute when they're sleeping?" grinned Seiya cheekily.

Taiki glared. "You...took photos...of us sleeping."

"Yes...," said Seiya, barely containing her huge grin.

"Let me at her!" said Yaten, who attempted to pounce. But Taiki grabbed the back of her shirt before she could make it across Kakyuu.

"Kakyuu-ouhi, before your judgement gets clouded by our dear wonderful Fighter, let me first say that Seiya threatened to send those photos to the tabloids and was on her way out the door when you just happened to return...."

"Maker," said Kakyuu, tucking the photos away into the pocket of her skirt. Taiki fell to silence.

"You look good in Earth clothes princess," said Yaten out of the blue, still struggling against Taiki's grip on her shirt. She stuck her tongue out at Seiya. Kakyuu smiled and reached down and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of the black skirt she was wearing. "Thank you Healer. Seren...Usagi helped me pick these out." She laughed and shook her head. "She said I just had to have the red sweater. And then she had to show me everything around the city. Earth is definitely a strange place."

"That it is," sighed Yaten. "I wish you could see the other countries! Some are very beautiful. Except let's not go back to Transylvania." She rubbed her neck. "We had a bad experience there."

Kakyuu raised an eyebrow. "So I heard." She turned to Seiya. "Now Fighter, apologize to Maker and Healer for threatening them with the pictures."

"I'm sorry," said Seiya meekly.

"And Taiki and Yaten, tell Seiya you're sorry for trying to kill her."

"I'm sorry," said a defeated Taiki and Yaten, glaring at Seiya.

"Now," said Kakyuu, looking to Seiya and picking up her jacket. "I must get back to Usagi. She was inviting the others over to her place for tea. I think I may have some interesting photos to pass around...."

It was then Kakyuu slipped out the front door, leaving Seiya to block the doorway to permit her escape.

"OUHI!!!"

Seiya laughed as hard as she could, her blue eyes dancing as she watched her princess head down the hallway towards the elevator. She held her place against Yaten and Taiki, the both of them trying to make their way out of the apartment and after their princess. Sweet sweet confusion at last....


End file.
